


Ending Cycles

by ayew



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Madokami, Mumdoka, but with a little hint of fix-it to lessen the blow, probably not going to be explicit because i can't write smut, typical worm/pmmm suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayew/pseuds/ayew
Summary: Madoka notices another parasitic alien in the multiverse. Sayaka Miki ends up in Brockton Bay. Sayaka and Taylor already need therapy, but they might just need it even more after this.





	1. START

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post the whole first chapter with the Prologue, but I wanted to go sleep half way through writing it, so bit of short one here.

A Worm/PMMM Cross.  
**PMMM Setting:** Post PMMM canon, no Rebellion (can’t really say pre given the way the timeline works). Playing loose and fast with canon to allow premise, but technically fully adherent to canon afaik.  
**Worm Setting:** Start of canon. AU where Magical Girls and Incubators exist, although AU has limited effect on the world around it  
**Preface:** It has been a long time since I read Worm and I’m heavily tainted by fanon. Please pull me up on any errors and I will do my upmost to attempt to correct them. Luckily I watched PMMM relatively recently so it is still fresh in my mind; and besides, the breadth of canon is lesser than Worm’s. Sorry for any minor OOC, although keeping too closely to character in a _post_ canon fic isn’t necessary anyway.  
**Formatting Notes:**  
_Flashbacks in italics._  
_“Telepathic speech to Sayaka (Madoka),” Madoka said._  
_“Internal reply to Madoka (Sayaka),” Sayaka replied_  
_Internal though to herself (Sayaka), I thought._

# 0/START

Madoka was everywhere.

She had wished to erase every witch in every universe before they were born, and so she had become omnipresent, in every universe whose timeline had seen a witch at any point what-so-ever.

But then, she begun to notice another race that also was engaging in a parasitic relationship with the human race in some universes she was aware of. It took her a while (and also, no time at all) to realise so, her consciousness being as scattered as it was.

She didn’t like it, how these parasitic pairs would destroy every earth in every universe it could reach. Luckily, they could not reach every universe--as they believed--and only those within a single cluster of “similar” universes, where each universe is similar to another in a cyclic chain. She however, belong to any universe where a witch would ever exist, which was surprisingly many. The Incubators, despite lacking inherent multiversal powers, had a surprisingly long reach.

Regardless, she could not allow these entities to propagate their cycle. The destruction they wrought was antithesis to her directive as a being of apotheosis. She was the Law of Cycles, and she would not allow any cycle to circulate that did not conform as she wished.

Unfortunately, she was merely omnipresent, not omnipotent or otherwise. She could not interact with any of the physical worlds she rescued Magical Girls from. She could only act within the directive that her wish granted her. She could destroy every Witch before she was born and she could direct Magical Girls where she wished in order to see them smiling. But that was the limit of her ability. Her domain was of making Magical Girls smile, and that was that.

All she could do was send some Magical Girls somewhere, to help. Inasmuch as she could, Madoka was cognisant of the Magical Girls as individuals. Whilst there are been as many Magicial Girls as stars in the sky, Madoka returned to the ones she had known as friends in her mortal lives, who has a special place in her heart, as much as she could now, anyway.

She settled on sending Sayaka Miki, alone, to a world to challenge the Entities. She could rely on Sayaka, and she knew that her final moments had done much to tame the rougher edges of her personality. She had better interpersonal skills than Kyoko or Homura. And she did not have the same level of mutual friendship or familiarity with Mami that would be help pull off this the way she planned.

So, Sayaka it was. She did not want to force her old friend into a situation alone, but she could not afford to send an army of Magical Girls into a situation she could not affect or control. It could have absolutely no effect; it could have a negative effect. She need to act with precision, with a single agent she could communicate with and coach.

And besides, the author thinks Sayaka is a far more interesting character to write, especially post-canon. She would be remiss to forget that.

Now Madoka only needed to decide where to send Sayaka, and how to direct her.

Luckily, Madoka was the ultimate precog, provided the relevant timeline had Magical Girls present in it. And so she assessed the timelines at her disposal, and saw one girl upon who the futures of the all the Earth swirled. A girl upon whose shoulders the fate of all the earths the entities touched seemingly lied. It who be her and Sayaka that she would place her trust in.


	2. A PLACE TO CALL HOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i really should have placed this with the prologue.

# 1/A PLACE TO CALL HOME

"For all the happiness you wish for someone, someone else gets cursed with equal misery. That's how it works for Magical Girls, and that's how it is for me. I was so stupid, so stupid,” I said, and then the music begun. I heard a voice call my name, but it was far away, and only getting further. The darkness started closing in, and then it suddenly stopped. All of it.

I felt nothing, and then I felt the hairs on my arm stand up. It was a strange experience, but all I could pin down was that I was seemingly floating. My eyes remained impossibly closed, as if the weight of a thousand suns bore down upon them. Suddenly, my body inexplicably met with ground, and I went limp, my body still against the cool ground. I dared not move, my limbs leaden with intolerable weight. I was more tired than I could bear, in spirit and flesh. I wanted to sleep, indefinitely. But then a voice rang out, ostensibly from within my own head _._

_“I’m sorry, Sayaka, but your time is not yet,” a soft, nurturing voice spoke, “I have a request for you.”_

_“I don’t feel like it,” I replied._

_“I’m sorry. But as your friend, Madoka, I must request it,” Madoka replied, “I’ll be here to guide you, don’t worry.”_

I was too tired, too numb to be surprised. Madoka. Cool.

_“Ok. I owe you an apology anyway. I’ll let my actions speak for myself from now on, I think,” I replied, tersely._

_“Thank you, Sayaka. Please don’t feel as if you owe a debt to me. I hope that you live this second life for both me and yourself,” Madoka enunciated angelically, “It’s time to open your eyes, Sayaka.”_

I opened my eyes, and I felt a little better. I stood up and tried to get my bearings. Luckily, my best friend was now my disembodied spirit guide.

_“Welcome to Brockton Bay, Earth Bet, Sayaka,” Madoka said._

I realised I was on the rooftop of a squat, grey apartment building. I looked around, and I appeared to be in a city. A grimy one at that, although, it would me wrong of me to judge a whole city on one block of it. I checked myself, and I appeared to be in my Magical Girl outfit; it appears I had retained my powers after witchification.

_“So why the fuck am I here, then,” I asked, obviously irritated._

_“Language…,” Madoka begun, trailing off in thought._

_“Yeah, mum, sure. I just died and got sent to another universe, I’m a little out of sorts,” I grumbled under my mental breath._

_“Oh, no I meant that you would need to know the local language, English. I don’t think your English skills are quite good enough,” Madoka replied, “although restraining from coarse language wouldn’t hurt regardless. I am able to give you memories from other Magical Girls as your souls and minds are within the jurisdiction of my mandate, although you might experience some discomfort, including but not limited to headaches, discomforting dream patterns, and a slight disruption to pre-existing implicit memories.”_

Somewhat discomforting, but whatever. I did not want to get around with 3rd year middle school English, if I was in a place that spoke English.

_“Sure, go ahead. I need the English. But are you sure you weren’t a pharmacist in a past life?” I asked. “You did a very good impression of one there.”_

We both laughed telepathically, thinking of nicer times. This Madoka reminded me a lot of Junko, her mother, and not a 14-year-old girl. I wasn’t sure how to feel about that, but I suppose that she had quite the responsibility on her shoulders now. We all have to grow up sometime; it was a shame it took me dying to do so. Man, was I getting depressing; I will end up like transfer student if I keep being this focused on my failures.

_“I might have dropped you off a little early, so we are running short on time. I’m going to give you some other memories so I can skip the lengthy explanations on why you are here, alongside English and some basic combat training. Plus, I should be able to give you a minor upgrade. Your swords now act as a focus for your regenerative ability; you should also be able to use it in reverse, allowing you slow your enemies’ own natural or unnatural healing ability. With enough practice, you should be able to use this to lower your enemy’s stamina with each hit landed. As for your Soul Gem, we will just have to get our hands on some Grief Seeds;  don’t worry about that too much, I already have an idea of how to do so,” Madoka exposited, “Is that okay?”_

_“Sure, cool new abilities. Yay!” I replied, my voice wavering between true excitement and sarcasm as I went._

I felt a sharp pain in my head, mostly concentrated towards the rear. I yelped out in pain, and my eyes went slightly fuzzy. My head was swimming, as I struggled to reconcile these new experiences to myself. I couldn’t imagine what it would have felt like if I had been given a whole set of another person’s episodic memories; luckily it was mostly impersonal implicit memories.

“Itai, ow, ouch,” I said, confused at my sudden proclivity towards to the English expression, “This is weird…”

_“Sorry, but no time to waste,” Madoka said, “It should start in…about thirty seconds. See that girl climbing up the fire escape of the 4 th building to your left?”_

If I squinted, I could just make out a dark shape moving in the night.

_“Yeah,” I replied._

_“It’s her, Taylor Hebert. You should know about the fight that’s coming up. Protect her, and ensure she allies with you over the Undersiders. It shouldn’t be hard given her mentality and proclivities, you just need to be her friend. I mean that wholeheartedly; she could really use a friendly shoulder to cry on if you know what I mean,” Madoka said. ”Once again, I’m sorry to put these responsibilities on you. You have your own issues to sort out.”_

_”You can stop apologising, Madoka. I’m not made of glass,” I replied, feeling somewhat mothered._

I looked out to my left and saw a swarm engaging a Japanese man I assumed to be Lung. Time to help, I guess.


End file.
